Interrogation
by Powers -s- Overwhelming
Summary: My entry for A Gone Angel's November/December Horror Challenge! Sorry for being so late... I was kinda busy... Anyways, I hope I win!


**Interrogation**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**A/N: This is my entry for The Gone Angel's November/December horror contest. Hope I win! :D**

**P.S.: Sorry for being so late! I was… busy…**

**WARNING: HORROR (duh!) and mild swearing.**

"I'm going to ask one more time," Vesper Two said, putting on her fake smile. Her hand was poised over the lever, ready to pull it. "What's the recipe?"

Chained on the table was a boy. The Jeans he was wearing were ripped and shredded, revealing deep cuts right under. His T-shirt, an attempt on a disguise that went with his wig (which was laying, upturned on the ground,) was in the same degree of damage. Blood stained the clothes, making the color a sick beige.

"What? Sorry, I almost fell asleep." Dan Cahill rasped. His attempt at sarcasm wasn't convincing because of the state he was in. He jerked his hand upwards and groaned as another surge of electricity hit him.

Isabel Kabra sighed. The boy was hard to crack. She stepped up from her arm chair and moved over to her "Toy Cabinet", which was filled to the brim with torture materials, and took out a sharp knife. Along with the knife, she took a knife sharpener, and started to sharpen the sharp edge even sharper to intimidate the boy.

"If you kill me, you fail." reminded Dan. "I'm the only one who knows the formula."

"Yes," she said, putting the sharpener back in the cabinet, "But no one can resist this much physical pain. Even if you do survive, you aren't going to last very long."

The boy winced. He tried to turn over his head as Isabel walked over. He didn't want her to see his Bluetooth earpiece.

"Now, let's start all over." She said in a cooing voice. Vesper Two slipped the knife into his right arm.

"_What is the formula?"_

Dan bit his bruised lip and felt his blood well up. He couldn't contain his scream for any longer. Isabel drew the knife along his bone. He started to hyperventilate, as if he could ease the pain. He started to laugh uncontrollably. But the laughter was void of humour. It was the laughter of a maniacal madman.

_Have I gone insane _already? He thought.

As soon as it started, it stopped. He could feel the blood dripping off his arm, hitting the floor with a small _splat_.

A blow across his back sent pain screaming through his body. He groaned with pain and started laughing again.

* * *

"Come on! Dan doesn't have much time left!" Amy said as she took her earpiece out. The sound was unbearable. Behind her, Jonah and Hamilton were running, trying to keep up with her determination.

Amy wiped her tears away from her eyes. She knew it was a terrible idea for Dan to be the distraction. He had run off with his disguise claiming it would protect him before she could dissuade him. Now look at the trouble he had gotten into.

Amy slipped the Bluetooth into her pocket and grabbed the blowtorch and safety mask out of her backpack.

The original plan was for Dan to lure Isabel away while the three broke out the hostages. Then, together, all four of them would lead out the remaining hostages to the car waiting outside. Ian would drive them all to the plane and back to base. Instead, every part of the plan had gone wrong!

The boys put their backpack down and pulled out their retractable safety mask, biting their respective lips. Their cousin was going to die if they didn't get out fast enough. They shielded their eyes from the bright glow of the blowtorch with their own safety masks and prepared for the worst. As the section of the door fell off, the three surveyed the hostage holding room.

It was a mess, but all the six remaining hostages (remember Phoenix?) were all alive. As soon as they saw each other, the hostages sent them grateful smiles as they crawled through the hole while Hamilton shot all the cameras. Jonah tossed a sleeping grenade into the dumbwaiter after the last hostage got out, so the Vespers up top would at least be distracted.

"Let's go!" Hamilton yelled, ushering the hostages out and sealing the door with the part they had broken through.

* * *

"_The hostages are out! Ian, pick them up, I'm going back in to get Dan!"_ Dan felt grateful of his sister's voice. He was going to get out. And live.

"This is the last time. And I'm serious. I'll give you three choices; you don't tell me, I will kill you and hang your body at your pathetic little base. Then, I'll interrogate some others and take their clues. I might even throw in your sister as a bonus. The second is to tell me and I won't have to kill you. Or a third choice; you can join us, and you don't need to tell us the recipe and we don't kill you and what's left of your weak little family." Isabel said coldly. "You have one minute." She let the knife clatter to the floor and smiled, content with what the answer would be. She bent her elbow forward and looked at her 24 carat Rolex watch.

"50 seconds."

_Come on Amy! Hurry up!_ He wanted to talk so he could tell Amy to hurry up. But then it would give her away. Besides, his mouth was parched and dry. He took a deep breath and held it, trying to stem the flow of another wave of pain as Isabel kicked him for moving restlessly. A round of laughter escaped his lips. He could feel the crimson liquid drip down from his lips for biting them too much.

"30 seconds. Tsk Tsk Tsk…"

Dan closed his eyes, waiting. He strained his ears for the sound of footsteps running his way. Still nothing. _Hurry up!_

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… Time's up!" she said. "What's your choice?"

"My ass." He responded. He thought he could hear the footsteps…

As Isabel bent down to pick up the knife again, a Vesper Guard burst in. "The hostages are gone." He stated plainly.

Dismayed, Dan put down his head, not aware that he had raised them. The reflection of the guard's golden V crest on his badge caught him by surprise. Bloodshot eyes, pale faced, blood running across the face… it took awhile to realize it was him. _How long have I been in here? Only an hour? It feels like an eternity…_

"Oh." Isabel said, without a hint of disappointment. "Well, before you go, can you do me a favour? Dispose of this boy from me. I must report to Arthur about this disappointing failure."

Dan's pupils dilated with pain and realization as the guard begrudgingly unclasped his chains. _She doesn't care what I hear because I'm going to die anyways._ Cold terror besieged him, much more intense than the torturing.

The guard had pulled him to his feet, not a bit carefully.

"Wait…!" he gasped.

Isabel glanced back momentarily.

"I-I—" He said before he fainted. His blood had resumed circulation and was flowing out of his open wounds. Disgusted, Isabel grabbed Dan's uninjured wrists and dragged him out the door.

"Change of plan. I prefer doing this job myself. And please clean up the room; I want it as clean as it was before." She smirked before she walked out the door dragging the body with her. It was getting lighter by the second... Atleast it meant less work for her.

* * *

Amy stopped. She was too late. The absence of talking and moaning was enough to convince her. _He's gone._ Just a corridor away too. _So close yet so far._ She slumped down and buried her hands into her arms. Her sobs drowned out the sounds of a pair of clinking high-heels and the sound of something being dragged across the floor...

"We have an uninvited visitor…" Isabel said. The last thing Amy felt was a stabbing, instant pain, spreading throughout her body. She was dead before she hit the ground. He dropped the boy's body onto the ground and signaled for a cleaning crew. Then she took out a handkerchief and wiped off smeared blood off her hands.

"Disgusting…" she muttered.

**Haha. I love killing the characters. Anyways, as stated somewhere… I don't really like happy endings. Just sayin'. Hope I win (again…)!**

**-Powers(ss)**


End file.
